ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Going to Pokemon Colosseum
A Boy is writing a Book, another boy is doing his Tarot Card and finally the last boy is typing his Computer Back to our Heroes Jibanyan: That's Stupid. Yo-Kai Pad cannot disappeared? Damemon: What if... it's more things? Jibanyan: Nyan? Gumdramon: Komajiro was telling us about another Castle we'd been to... But none of us really remember it. Does that mean... could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories? USApyon: Dani? Losing our memories? Whisper Wait a minute. You remember what that Black Cloak man said. "This place is to find is to lose and to lose is to find." It must have been our memories he was talking about losing! Shoutmon: So, if we keep going to another floor, we'l lost more... Could it really be Castle Oblivion? Jibanyan: The next Floor we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everyone will be forgotten? Damemon: Our Human Partner and our friends. Whisper: Do you want to go back to the Digital World? Komajiro: Don't worry, Everyone. We might forget about where we've been or what things we've seen, but we won't forget our friends, zura. Jibanyan: I don't know, Komajiro. Komasan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Did remember that you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about us, too? Shoutmon: No way, we don't. Komajiro: See, no matter what happens, you won't forget your friends, zura. And that make Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon happy Gumdramon: Alright. Thanks, Komasan. USApyon: So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget your friends... then we have nothing to be afraid. Let's go, Dani! He going to the Door Gumdramon: When I turned into a Heartless, who is the one who keep clobbering at me? USApyon: Do you have to forget about that!? He's angry and Gumdramonuse the Card on the Xros Loader and he went to the Door and they are in the Pokemon Colosseum USApyon: Look! An announcement. They look at the Announcement Whisper: Hm... It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the "Pokemon Coliseum Survival Cup.". Contenders have to run an obstacle courses Battling each other along the way. And look at this: It's open to everyone, including Pokemon Trainer and their Pokemon. Gumdramon: That's sound like fun. Why don't we enter, too? Komasan: You three are Digimon and the five of us are Yo-Kai. I don't if they would want us to be in this contest, zura. Jibanyan You're going to compete even if we don't, nyan? Shoutmon: Yeah! USApyon: Guess, we better sign up, Rank. Whisper: Wait there's more. "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course may enter the main competition." It says the preliminary course is right ahead. Damemon: Okay, let's go! They are heading off and a man is looking at the Announcement Giovanni: Just as I thought. That old fool Professor Oak ka really holding the competition today. Finally, I will get rid of that meddling Ash Ketchum, and captured his Pikachu. Oh, he's perfect, all right. PERFRCTLY INFURIATING! For far too long, he and that little rodent have always denied Team Rocket fulfilling their one true goal, in order to take control of this world. ???: Which is why you hired me? It was Choas Giovanni: That's right. That is why you are entitled number one guy... Choas. Now, your job is to Defeat Ash Ketchum in the games. After, you have to capture Pikachu and bring him to me. Do that for me, and- Choas: You restore my memories. Giovanni: You have my word. I am no magician, but I have scientific resources needed to recover youre memories. Back to our Heroes Then they met Professor Oak Professor Oak: Wait a Minute. Forgive my interjection, but you actually got through the preliminary round? Gumdramon: Yeah, we all did. And we are ready to go for the gold in the main event! Professor Oak: I must say, I am impressed. I never seen a Pokemon who can talk. Damemon: Actually, we are Digimon. And those five are Yo-Kai. Professor Oak: Digimon and Yo-Kai? I never heard one of that. You're the first non-pokemon's to make it thought the competition. As organizer of this event- and doinf this for scientific study- I am very impressed. I am Professor Samuel Oak, scientist and researcher on human and Pokemon relations. However, forgive me for sounding like a pessimist, but I surmise that you won't last long against the Pokemon competition today. Jibanyan: Nyan? Why not? Professor Oak: Because Pokemon contain Special powers and abilities. Unfortunately, you eight are not Pokemon, you might become overwhelmed by their power. Shoutmon: No way! How do you know we can't handle it unless you actually give us a chance. ???: He's right, Professor. It was Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu Ash: They cleared the prelims, after all. I think they deserve a shot. Right, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika. Pika. Professor Oak: Hmm... Well, that is a valid point, ash. But still- Ash Ketchum: Look, if you're unsure about this, we could just cancel the event. Gumdramon: Cancel it? What for? Ash Ketchum: Professor Oak made the prelims so hard, no one could finish it. Also, it might have to do with the warning sign say: 'can potentially cause injury's shying people away from it, but that's just me. Shoutmon: Is that right? Then it's settled! Let us compete, and you won't have to cancel the event! How about it, prof? Professor Oak: Okay, okay. I give into the peer pressure; you three can compete! Now, um... Sorry... What is your name? Gumdramon: Gumdramon. Professor Oak: Alright, Gumdramon. Since your team and ash's team are the only contenders.. ???: They're not. They saw Choas Choas: The game have a new challenger. Name's Choas. Professor Oak: The more the merrier. Now this competition will be a real spectacle! I'll let you take a few minutes to get yourselves warmed up. I'll call you over when it's time. Minutes Later Professor Oak: I'm back. But first I gotta explain the few rules. Rule#1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule#2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's on the course! And finally... Rule#4! All challengers have to give it everything they got. Understock? On your mark.. get set... Go! They run off, Two hours later Gumdramon has ran into Choas Komasan: I think it was nice of him to wait for us, zura. Jibanyan: He wasn't waiting! Remember Rule #3? "You can interfere with your opponent's on the course"! Gumdramon bring out his magic power Gumdramon: He's looking at the Narrow field! Choas: You can't put use that. I'm wasn't going to fight you, so keep moving. Gumdramon: What? Damemon: I guess, Komasan was right. He was waiting. USApyon: Well, we caught up. Let's take him up on his offer and keep moving, dani! Shoutmon: I don't see a Downside? They walk off and Gumdramon stop Gumdramon: Are you sure about that? Chaos: I'm not here for the Tournament. Just Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Today they lose more than the competition. Our Heroes look shock Damemon: You didn't mean... why? Choas: This is my business. Stay out of it. Go win the Cup. Gumdramon bring out his magic Power from the Gold Ring Choas: What's up with you, Dragon? Gumdramon: Remember what Professor Oak said. Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's. Right? You're not the only one who wants to face Ash. Choas: You made a big Mistake. He is fighting him and then he's gone Shoutmon: Choas? Where did he go? Whisper: He's heading for the finish line! We have to hurry, whis! Gumdramon: Okay! They went off and they saw Pikachu fight Chaos Ash: That guy never quit! Choas: We're not done yet... Ash: Not done yet? You're worn out. I'm not going to fight you while you're down. Gumdramon: Besides, we're here to back you up, ash. Ash: Gumdramon? Choas: Get all the Backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories! Gumdramon: What? You're memories? Giovanni: Now, now, Choas, we don't want to spoil he big plot twist. Giovanni has appeared with his Pokemon Ash: Giovanni! You! Giovanni: Looks to me oversold yourself, Chaos Sure, you may have knocked him unconscious, but you managed to weaken yourself in the progress. This doesn't look good for your performance rating.. Let me try to be as blunt as possible with what I'm saying: You, my Aquatic friend, are finished. Choas: But... My memories!? But we have a deal?! Giovanni: I find it amusing that you actually believed you could required your memories. Well, wake up, Choas- life's not fair sometimes... Choas: Why, you little- Giovanni: You are no longer useful to me. This time I'll take care of Ash 'Ketchup' myself. Then he blast them Gumdramon: Whoa! Giovanni: There's no way you can escape this time. Ash: Giovanni. You will never have my Pikachu! Giovanni: Choas might have fail to captured Pikachu and defeat you, but your no position to fight with an injured Pikachu. Gumdramon: Wait a Minute! He's gonna fight him Ash: Gumdramon, no- Gumdramon: Come on, Ash. How are we supposed to have our match if you're pushing up daisies? Giovanni: A valid point, Kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him! He is fighting and he defeat him Minutes later Gumdramon: What!? The game are cancelled? How come? Professor Oak: Team Rocket's inference has left everyone fatigued. Physically and mentally. Gumdramon look down Gumdramon: But, what about my match with ash? You know, what. I don't mind taking a rain check for this. Ash: Gumdramon, sorry... I... Gumdramon: Listen, when I want to face someone in a match, they have to bring their game. I don't want to face someone who's worried about their closest friends. I wouldn't be right. He Shake hand Ash: Thanks, Gumdramon. I knew you'd understand. But when Pikachu is better, you're going down with Shoutmon and Damemon! Gumdramon: It's a Deal! Whisper: Gumdramon. He's coming around. They saw Choas Shoutmon: Are you okay? Choas:: Yeah. I'm sorry, I Ruined the game. He left Gumdramon: Wait! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about Giovanni said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway. Choas give a Card to him Choas: That's for you. For helping me. Gumdramon: Are you sure you don't want to just come with us instead? Choas: I'm not much for a Team Player. Our Heroes left and they are back in castle Oblivion Jibanyan: (Sigh) I hope Fuyunyan and the others okay, nyan? Shoutmon: What do you mean? Jibanyan I have to be sure that I don't want to forget them. Whisper: How come? Jibanyan: See. I remember - we're on a quest to help him and find him, nyan. Komasan: I remember that too. Fuyuynan, Buchinyan and Robonyan helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I hope.. Whisper You got it, everyone! Damemon: And for us- We were looking for our Partner's and our friends even Hackmon who was with Fuyunyan. Opposumon and the others were with Fuyunyan then the door closed. Hm, I guess there's no way we'll forgot the most important memories. USApyon: That's good. 'cuase I don't want to forget, dani. They went upstairs Meanwhile A Royal Knight Digimon name Crusadermon is talking to Impmon Susan: You seem pretty intrigued by this, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, kids. Impmon: Are your saying you telling me you're not, Sudden? Crusadermon: Haven't decided yet.. I think what intrigues me more is what you see in them. Impmon: There was a time they became a Heartless. And if one becomes a heartless... Crusadermon: They lose their mind and their feelings... they're consumed by the darkness. Impmon: Yep, but not for The Digimon King, Gumdramon and Damemon. They held on to their feelings, even as a heartless. And there's only one other Digimon's who's been able to do just that. Crusadermon It's the Strength of his Heart. That's what interests you. Why the Power of Warrior choose Shoutmon's Heart? Even the Power of Mystic for Gumdramon and the Power of Guardian for Damemon's Heart. Impmon: To unlock the mysterious of the heart. Isn't that the Organization Digimon's Plan? Category:Pokémon Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript